


The Dancer with the Marill

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kimono, Meet-Cute, Pokemon Battles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Lance is entranced with the new dancer at Kimono Theatre.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Wataru | Lance
Kudos: 9





	The Dancer with the Marill

Lance did not know what it was about her that caught his attention first.

It was like his life was neatly divided into two parts: before he met Lyra and after he met her.

One day, when the Dragon Tamer met the Champion for their weekly showdown, Ethan asked for them to meet in Ecutreak, to fight at the Bellchime Trail. He was waiting at the Kimono Theatre, and so he made his way there.

Once he arrived, a new addition to the troupe was dancing with a Marril. It was not that difficult to infer that this was not one of the sisters, she looked very different from the other girls, her choice of Pokémon was off, and her movements did communicate plenty of space for improvement. Nonetheless, he was absolutely entranced by her movements, in such a way he has never been by any other dancer, both in this theatre or anywhere else in Johto and the world.

Just like that, as if Raikou itself struck him a thunder. Lance's word seemed to tilt off its axis. She was so beautiful, so graceful, and he absolutely had to know all about her.

It was like before he saw that woman, after every Pokémon battle, successful or not, he would bask in the adrenaline and the admiration of his opponents and fans. Him and the rest of the Elite Four had that in common. Arrogant, at times, but never egocentric.

 _Okay..._ Maybe a little bit, he would admit.

He would walk through the glistering halls of the Johtonian high society, putting up a show for the politicians and nobles, just like himself. He loved it, to say the least. He loved looking into the crowd of people who loved him for doing what he loved to do.

Yet, and he could notice that immediately, after he saw her dancing, Lance just wanted her attention and praise. The girls went with him and Ethan to Bellchime Trail and watched their battle.

The Dragon Tamer tried his very best to show off, and felt full of himself whenever he managed to peek at her excited expression or heard her admired gasp. Alas, as it was often the case, he did not manage to win the battle, and that loss was particularly harsh on him.

After Ethan bounced away, the Kimono Girls approached Lance respectfully.

"Magistral battle, Wagakimi-wa." Zuki said, politely. "Your bond with Dragonite is ever stronger and more admirable as the seasons pass."

"Thank you. You are too kind." He bowed. "I see you have a new addition."

"Yes." The dancer responded. "This is Lyra, of New Bark Town, Granddaughter of the Rise clan. She will be training under us for a time, to learn our crafts."

 _Lyra_ , Lance thought, _even her name is gorgeous_.

A Rise clan member. It was fair to assume that she was a Kazoku, like him, even if she came from Kuge status. No matter, in fact, it must be from where she hails such grace and delicacy of manners.

"We must be going, Zuki. There are patrons waiting for us." Sayo alerted.

"Yes, of course." The sister's clipped tone concurred. "We are off, Wagakimi-wa."

With no further words, the girls left in a disciplined line, into Ecutreak City.

After this encounter, after he met her eyes for the first time as she stood towards the back of the crowd that formed around him over a Pokémon battle, he found himself looking for her everywhere he looked, and thinking of her whenever he could not see her. He would zone out, ignoring the League members incessant discourse and pruning over business. He even tripped on his own feet more times than he is willing to admit, all because he was too focused on someone he thought that could be her.

Lance wanted to talk to her. Lugia Guardian of Seas, did he want to talk to her, but he did not know where to start. What if she did not care for battling? What if she thought he was entitled because of his status and media presence? He did not even know how he could meet her!

Lance mentally scold himself, cursing that he let years pass before he even noticed her, but now that he knew who she were, Celebi, was he going crazy.

Under such a stalemate, a month has passed, and soon it was time to meet Ethan for a battle once again. This time, the champion would be waiting for him at the National Park near Goldenrod City, and so Lance concurred in meeting him there.

Imagine his surprise when, after he jumped off Dragonite's back, there stood Lyra, furisode and parasol in hand, playing with a Bulbasaur on the tall grass, next to Ethan.

He hid behind one of the light posts leading towards the park fountains, watching as the object of his obsessions talked to Ethan and helped him take care of his Pokémon, probably in anticipation for their battle that afternoon.

Lance watched her as she mumbled words of encouragement to the young Champion, walking away to tend to her own Pokémon. He could not help but continue to stare at she, finding her movements so captivating, as she cooed at her Bulbasaur and trimmed its leaves.

It was not until Ethan spotted him and raised an eyebrow in confusion that he realized how odd he must have looked.

Blushing furiously, he emerged from behind the light post and began to walk towards the pair. He was thanking his lucky stars that her back was turned away from him, not catching his creepy behaviour.

Lance looked at Ethan, widening his eyes a bit and, using his head to motion towards the gate to Route 36, tried to communicate a request for him to leave. It took a minute for Ethan to understand what Lance was saying but when he did, the boy giggled softly before releasing his Noctowl.

"Hey, Lyra?" Ethan called, amused.

"Yeah?" She turned around, expecting her childhood friend to be the only recognizable face in the park. When her auburn eyes met Lance's, her jaw dropped a bit, not realizing they had company.

The girl tucked a strand of hair that escaped from the tight bun behind her ear, suddenly becoming too aware of her afternoon dishevelled appearance. Despite her orderly clothing and refined manners, she had been walking in the grass for hours, now. Her appearance must be unbecoming.

"Oh, h-hi." She managed to let out. "I mean, good afternoon, Wagakimi-wa."

Ethan discretely nudged Lance's arm, already understanding that Lance most likely had a crush on his friend. He was glad, he knew Lance well enough to know that he was a good guy. She was the lightest, kindest person the young Champion has ever met, she supported him on his journey every step of the way, and so she deserved to have an equally kind person by her, and he believed that Lance was that type of person.

"I forgot I had something to do today, Lyra. Is it okay if I leave you a bit early today?" Ethan asked, already half-way out the door.

"Wasn't you going to battle Lance this afternoon?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah, I was, but I forgot that Jasmine wanted me for something at the Lighthouse." He responded with ease. "Talk to you later?"

Reluctantly, she nodded, a bit suspicious with the boy. "Sure, Ethan. Will I see you at the theatre next week?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He called out, already riding the large owl Pokémon. In the distance, she heard his muffled farewell. "Bye, Lyra! Bye, Lance!"

Her cheeks turned a shade of pink, realizing that now it was just her and Lance. Lyra tried to pick out on her hairpins, trying to salvage a bit of her appearance. She snuck a quick glance at her reflection on the fountain, grimacing when she realized that it did not help her much.

Giving up, she smiled shyly at the redhead trainer in front of her, who was watching her with an amused smirk on his face. She cleared her throat. "How can I help you, Lance?"

Lance's eyebrows shot up in surprise when his name left her lips. She said his name so beautifully. The tips of his ears turned red and all of his found confidence quickly faded away.

"Y-you know who I am?" He stuttered.

"Of course, I do, Wagakimi-wa." She giggled, turning back around to tend to her Bulbasaur, and to hide her blush. "If not for your training prowess on TV, at least your position as the Dragon Clan heir. You are legendary, you know?"

Lance heard those words from other people before. He heard it nearly every day, but when she said it, nobody else mattered.

 _She thinks I'm legendary_ , a voice in his head sang. It took all of his being to not do a happy dance right then and there.

"I take it that you are a fan?" He asked, feeling smug.

She looked over her shoulder. Her eyes raked over his body, stopping at the small indent on his left cheek, a defining mark of Lance, probably heritage from his teen years. It was almost unnoticeable, almost, but she was well-acquainted with everything about him.

Her lips quirked up to a smile, shrugging. "I just do."

"Hmm, I'll learn your wicked ways one day, wily kimono girl." He grinned, now standing beside her.

Lugia, Lyra certainly hoped he would never find out. It was not really easy to explain that she has stared at him so much over the years that she has now learned every little detail of his appearance. She has had a crush on the older man for years, but being the shy girl that she is, never once made a move, never once she made herself noticeable. She has admired him from afar, opting to spare herself from embarrassment.

She thought it was hopeless, that she would be forever mooning over him, never be able to come close to the now former Champion, but here she is, and she almost feels faint.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Will you be leaving, Wagakimi-wa?"

"No, I suppose I am not." He responded, easily. "I suddenly found myself with an afternoon free, and I ought to seize it. Would you care to walk with me?"

"I would love to." She said, with a flattered smile.

Lance bit his bottom lip, trying to contain his smile. He loved the way he made her smile. Her tranquil expression should be eternalized on every art gallery in the nation.

He followed the girl around the park like a lost puppy, conversing unpretentiously as they walked. Soon, they veered into Pokémon raising.

"You know, there is something I could give you that could be of great help in defeating Ethan." Lyra said, stopping on her tracks and rummaging on her purse.

She pulled up a poffin.

"What's this?" He asked when she placed it in the middle of his palm. He raised it up, twisting the stem between the pads of his index finger and his thumb. He leaned over and smelled it. "Hmm, not bad."

She smiled. "This is my own recipe. It is supposed to increase resistance against type disadvantages. It ought to help Dragonite not to faint against Feraligator's Ice Fang."

Lance beamed with excitement, using his free hand to raise a thumb up. "This is great! Thank you, Lyra! I owe you!"

"It's nothing." She brushed off, returning to her meek posture. "It's an honour to have you use one of my Poffins."

"Let me make it up to you." The Dragon Tamer argued, leaning against one of the stone benches scattered around the park. "Let me do something to repay you for your kindness."

"Truly, it's nothing, Lance." The brunette insisted, waving him off.

"Lugia Guardian of Seas, Lyra!" Lance groaned, marching over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and made she face him. His touch sent shocks throughout her body, making she look down at her feet. She could not bring herself to look at him, embarrassed by the bright red blush she knew stained her cheeks. "You make it so difficult for a man to ask you out."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Her jaw was hanging wide open, staring at him in disbelief. He stood there, hands on her shoulders, with a handsome smirk on his face. Did he really need to be that attractive?

"I'm sorry, what?" She questioned.

"Lyra, I was trying to ask you out smoothly but your oblivious self was not catching onto my hints."

"I… What?"

He chuckled. "Just say yes, darling."

She gulped, the sound of his laugh sending shivers down her spine. She looked down at where he held her hand, unable to hold back the smile that was threatening to come out on her face.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she nodded. "I… Uh, s-sure."

He let her hands go, holding the baked item tightly in his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Shocked and at a loss for words, she barely managed to utter out, "Where?"

Lance set she a look over his shoulder. "Bellchime Trail at 11!"

She listened to his footsteps disappear into the hall, looking down at her feet with a large grin on her face. Tomorrow would be the start of her very own love story.


End file.
